Light Traitor
by Ritsuko-Kubel-Kettenkrad
Summary: Nick Potter finds out the truth about his brother Harry who as it turns out might not be a Deatheater after all. Follow along as the truth is revealed,friendships are tested,and real traitors are unmasked.


I in no way own Harry Potter that right belongs solely to J.K Rowling unfortunately.

Light Traitor

The room although not dark was very depressing.

The atmosphere was thick and tense. Everyone was waiting for him to be led in. Nick waited anxiously. 'He's finally getting what he deserves. It's going to be fine right? Right' Then why did it hurt so much. He gripped his forearm and winced at the pain it caused. '_It's because he's your big brother. You love him.'_ A voice in the back of his head said. Nick ignored the voice and looked around the courtroom. He saw his mother with her fiery auburn hair and vibrant green eyes look straight ahead. He notices that the light in them was dim and he knew she was incredibly sad. Turning to his left his eyes landed on his father who has messy brown hair and hazel eyes standing still like a statue. His father turns and looks down at him. "Don't worry Nick everything will be fine." He fire an encouraging grin at Nick, and for awhile Nick believes him. That is until he finally walks in.

There is an instantaneous uproar and Nick is unable to hear a sound. "Silence! Order in the court!" Nick searches for the source until his eyes rest on Amelia Bones. Nick then turns to look back at Harry. Nick hears a whimper and notices his mother. Her eyes are red and tears are gushing down her face. She gives a heartbreaking sob and Nick knows that he's never hated Harry the most until now. Yet staring at Harry he's startled to see that his brother is standing there without a care in the world. 'It's disgusting' Nick thought while gritting his teeth. He could practically see the smug smirk on his face and Nick seethed. The courtroom finally fell quiet and the hearing progressed. "Hadrian James Potter you are hereby charged with the accusations of being a deatheater, torture, arson, murder, kidnapping, and rape. How do you plead?" Madame Bones asked. Harry looked around the courtroom. "Where is Albus Dumledore?" He asked. "Not here now I repeat how do you-why is he not here?" He asked once more interrupting Madame Bones. "He is not here because he did not wish to be here now I will ask once again how do you plead?" Harry said nothing. He merely stood there like a rock. Everyone was silent waiting for his answer. Harry opened his mouth but then without warning he began coughing violently.

The whole courtroom watched in horror as the coughing continued until blood poured out of Harry's mouth. Nick saw as his mother screamed. "My baby someone do something don't just leave him there!" "Harry." James whispered. Madame Bones snapped out of her shock. "Don't just stand there quick get me Poppy Pomfrey! If I find out one of my Aurors is behind there will be consequences." Madame Pomfrey ran inside the courtroom rushing to where Harry lay crumpled. Nick noticed them having a private conversation and a look of helplessness overtake Madame Pomfrey's face before she finally said what everyone was waiting for. "It is nothing more than a stomach ulcer. He should be back on his feet in no time." "Thank you Poopy you may leave." Amelia said. Pomfrey nodded giving Harry a final glance. Harry gave her a little smile, which caused everyone present to give a gasp. He then turned and looked forward once more. Madame Pomfrey took her leave and the courtroom filled with murmurs and side conversations. "Quiet! We shall begin this trial again. Harry Potter how do you plead to the crimes for which you have been charges with?"

Harry looked around the courtroom as if looking for someone. His eyes fell on Nick, Lily, and James. His face softened and he gave them a soft smile, causing Lily to start weeping again. Harry looked up at Madame Bones. "Guilty," he finally said. There was an instantaneous uproar. "SILENCE!" Madame Bones bellowed. "Now the jury has made a decision. Hadrian James Potter you are hereby sentenced to maximum penalty. You will spend the rest of your life in Azkaban Prison. Death is too good for you Potter." Madame Bones said coldly obviously remembering what had happened to Susan. Lily shrieked in agony as Harry was taken away again. Nick had a bitter taste in his mouth. 'Why doesn't this feel right,' Nick thought.

Sorry for the delay everyone but I've had no time for any of my stories. I decided to revise the first chapter and already have the second part done. All I need to do is type it. I should have it up within the next week. Around mid-December I will have more time. I am not abandoning this story. On another note I feel that this story is going far more deeper and would like you guys to give me a few ideas that you would like to see. I would also like to add a few OCs in here therefore I've decided that the first 10 people that PM me will get their OC in my story. They have to include:

Name

Bloodstatus

Alliance(Dark, Light, or Neutral)

Background

Powers(if any, no powers of any immunity i.e. unable to die that sort of thing) Don't forget to review please!

Thank you!


End file.
